Heroes' Journey
by Young Hero 13
Summary: Ben and his friends, Robina, Ash, and Twilly, must save Lore from a very powerful foe. Can they stop this cruel villain, or will Lore be conquered by evil forces?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own everything in this story. Everything except my characters belong to Artix Entertainment.**

Two kids, a boy and a girl, sat at the edge of a cliff, just outside Oaklore Keep. They stared out at the world in front of them. "Hey Robina?" the boy asked the girl. "Yeah, Ben?" asked Robina. "What do you think life is like in the wilderness, as an adventurer?" Ben asked. Robina shrugged. "I have no idea," she said.

Then, there was silence, until Robina grinned at Ben and said, "Ya know, there's only one way to find out," Ben looked scared. "A-are you sure? The knights and everyone at Falconreach keep telling us to not go into the wilderness alone," Robina rolled her eyes. "Come on, you coward. You have to be brave in life, you know that? Now let's go!" Robina said as she grabbed Ben's arm and jumped down the cliff.

These two children did not know it at the time, but they had a big destiny to fulfill. These two children could possibly change Lore forever. They will have to fight all kinds of monsters, overcome many obstacles, and save Lore from a dangerous threat.

**Sorry this was short. It's supposed to be a preview or intro to this story. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. A Legend's Beginning (Ben)

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 1! Well, technically, it's chapter 2, but chapter 1 was the prologue, and WHO CARES?! LET'S JUST GET ON THE WITH THE STORY! I don't own anything except my own characters. Everything else belongs to Artix Entertainment.**

Later, Ben and Robina parted ways. As they grew up, they decided to leave each other and proceed with their own lives. Ben became a proud warrior and learned to use swords. Over time, Ben also became a sort of thief, and was an excellent one, too. He could steal all of your food and you wouldn't notice. He also learned by himself how to use daggers. Ben soon became an excellent melee weapon user.

Robina lived in the woods by herself. She turned into a sort of thief, too. She stole from wealthy people and gave the gold she stole to the creatures in Surewood Forest. They both had no idea that they would come together with some new friends to save Lore from a cruel and ruthless bandit known as Drakath. Some parts of this tale will be told from different characters' perspectives, so try to not get confused.

I heard Ash's voice in my dream suddenly. He kept telling me to bake grub or something. Suddenly, I heard his voice again, except way louder. "BEN! WAKE UP!" he said this time. I woke up and fell out of my bed and fell onto Ash. "Ow!" Ash yelled. "Sorry," I said. I got up. Ash covered his head in pain. "O-ow…it's okay, Ben," he said.

I looked out the window of our section of the knight quarters. It was still night! "Ash, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" I whispered. "Rolith says that he's got some special mission for us," Ash whispered back. 'Special mission, huh? I wonder what it could be…' I wondered. I put on my knight armor and me and Ash went to Rolith's quarters.

"There you are Ben," Rolith said. "Look, you two. I have something very important for you two to do. Someone important is going to be coming. Make sure she arrives here at Oaklore Keep safe and sound, got it?" Rolith explained. Me and Ash nodded. "Okay. Good. Go the cliff outside the keep. She'll be arriving over there," Me and Ash nodded again and dashed off towards the cliff.

I still remembered how me and Robina travelled all the way from Falconreach to the cliff and looked over at all the forests and mountains. I also remembered how Robina grabbed me and jumped off the cliff and explored the bottom. I chuckled at the memory.

**AND THAT'S PART 1 OF CHAPTER 1. Yes, I said part one. The next chapter will follow Robina's story. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. A Legend's Beginning (Robina)

**Author's Note: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am here with another chapter! Everything except my characters belong to Artix Entertainment. Enjoy!**

I laughed as I ran from the guards. Those idiots! They can't even catch a girl, after bragging about how men are always stronger than us girls! Ha! Looks like that isn't the case this time! I looked in my bag as I ran to see the loot. I had so much gold, as always! I eventually ran a bit into Doomwood. Just as always, the guards got scared and ran off back to Falconreach. I hauled my bag back to where I lived in Surewood Forest. It was near a waterfall.

A while after I came back, I heard something. I got out my bow and quiver, in case it wasn't something friendly. I immediately shot when I heard something coming out of a bush. I heard something yell, "Ow!" then a moglin fell out of the bushes. I was shocked. I took out the arrow as the moglin healed himself. "S-sorry about that! I thought you were a monster," I said to the moglin. "It's okay, human," the moglin said.

"What's your name?" I asked the moglin. "Twilly!" the moglin said cheerfully. "What's your name, human?" Twilly asked me. "Robina," I said as I grinned. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It sounded like Ben! It came from the direction of Doomwood! Twilly looked scared. Was that really Ben? I hurried to Doomwood. "H-hey! W-wait up!" Twilly stammered as he chased after me.

**Ben's scream of pain coming from Doomwood, but he's in Oaklore Keep? What's going on? Is Ben really in danger? Who is the mysterious person Ben and Ash must escort to the keep? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, DRAGONFABLE FANS!**


	4. New Foes (Ben)

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Everything except my characters belong to Artix Entertainment. Enjoy!**

When me and Ash came to the cliff, we got a little "surprise". A dragon flew by and landed right in front of us! The impact of the dragon landing made me and Ash fall to the ground. I got up and got into a fighting stance. "A dragon?! SERIOUSLY?!" I complained.

Suddenly, the dragon lowered its head. A girl was sitting on the neck with a strange black box. "Are you two the knights Rolith sent?" the girl asked. Me and Ash nodded. The girl looked at us as if we were super important. I don't know why.

"Listen, Oaklore knights. We must not stop at Oaklore Keep," the girl said. "W-what?! W-why?!" I exclaimed. "We need to hurry. There isn't much time," the girl said. "and Ben, if you knew what was going on, you would make haste too. One of your old friends is in grave danger," the girl said. At that moment, I got serious. Could this girl be talking about Robina?

"Ash, grab the box. Let's go. I'll guard this girl," I said. I got out my sword. "Now let's go," I continued. The girl smiled at me and whispered, "You're going to do great deeds in the world of Lore, Ben. You are certainly a great and proud warrior," At first, I didn't know what she meant, but now I know what she was talking about.

As we continued through Oaklore Forest, suddenly, someone tackled Ash and grabbed the box! "Hey! Give us that box back!" I yelled. "Hehe. Do you think I'll give up this box so easily to a child?" a voice said. A man wearing bandit clothes and wearing a dark purple cape and carrying a broadsword jumped down from the trees with the box. I was furious. "I'M 15, YOU IDIOT!" I raised my sword and ran towards the man. He just swatted me away into a tree. I moaned in pain. "Hey, leave him alone, you piece of crap!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the man. Ash was easily defeated like me.

I got up and moaned in pain a bit. "Th-that's it…" I muttered. "I won't let a stupid bandit get away with hurting my friend!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt myself starting to change.

Suddenly, my sword changed into a sword made of…light? And suddenly, my armor had white and gold colors, and I felt…different…more powerful…

The bandit was shocked. Suddenly, I knew immediately who he is, even though I've never met him before. His name was Drakath, and he was the leader of the darkwolf bandits. I charged toward Drakath at lightning I speed. I sliced, diced, and slashed at Drakath. Eventually, he fell to the ground, defeated, and bleeding badly. "TAKE THAT, YOU JERK!" I yelled. I collapsed onto the ground, suddenly feeling weak.

**Well, well, well. Looks like Ben has some unique powers, eh? What happened with Ben? IS the strange girl talking about Robina? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THE FREAKING BOX?! Find out in part 2 of chapter 2!**


	5. New Foes (Robina)

**Author's Note: Well, here's Robina's section of the "New Foes" chapter! Everything except my characters belong to Artix Entertainment. Enjoy!**

Me and Twilly carefully and cautiously walked through Doomwood. It was a very dangerous place. One second, you're completely safe. The next second, you're on the verge of death.

Suddenly, I heard Ben scream again! I started to run instead of being cautious. First big mistake I made in there. Suddenly, one of the trees grabbed me! "Hey! Let me go, you jerk!" I yelled. The tree just laughed. I also heard another voice laughing with him. I saw Ben come out of the shadows of Doomwood. Well, I think it was Ben. He looked a bit…different.

This time, Ben had black hair instead of his usual orange hair. He also had dark gray armor on. He also carried a demonic-looking sword. It had a demonic wing shaped cross-guard, it was made of a strange black metal, and looked very dangerous.

"B-ben?" I stammered. I was shocked. The strange look-a-like just laughed again. "You think I'm your idiotic friend? How amusing," the strange look-a-like said. "I am your friend's shadow. An embodiment of his inner evil," the look-a-like explained. "Just call me Shadow Ben. It doesn't matter if you know who I am. I'm about to kill you," the shadow said with the smile of a mad man. "NOW IT'S TIME YOU MEET YOUR FATE, LITTLE GIRLIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow Ben said while laughing like crazy.

I was furious! I can't believe how much nerve this guy had! I got out a knife and sliced the tree in half and broke off the branch that was holding me. "NO ONE CALLS ME "LITTLE GIRLIE" AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled.

I ran towards Shadow Ben, but suddenly, shadows grabbed me and knocked me into Twilly. We both moaned in pain. "Heh. As always, you humans are so stupid," said Shadow Ben. 'I'll show him who's stupid!' I thought to myself. I put away my knife and got out my bow and arrow. I shot an arrow at Shadow Ben. The arrow went right through him! "Like I said before, I'm a shadow. That means physical objects can go right through me," Shadow Ben said as he chuckled.

Now, I was really furious. I charged towards Shadow Ben. He just grabbed me and stabbed me in the chest with his sword. "Now, you shall become one of us," Shadow Ben said as he laughed like a maniac. After that, I blacked out.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! What will happen to Robina? Who is this Shadow Ben character? And again, WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THE FREAKING BOX?! Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
